growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Moderators
Moderators are the players who are chosen by the Growtopia staff to be the official rule-enforcers of Growtopia. They assist other players with problems, and handle disputes among the community. They are volunteers of such jobs, and are not required to spend a set time of moderating. Moderators are granted special commands that normal players are restricted to use. As a reward of their hardwork and dedication of moderating the community, they are rewarded various items. Such items include: Wands/Tapes are added automatically to their backpack upon logon. They receive 1 of the items above every 1 or 3 days. The Developers The Developers are the creators and programmers of the game. They are responsible for everything that is implemented in the game. Like moderators, they, too, enforce the rules in the game. The Moderators The moderators, as already stated, enforce the rules of the game. Former Moderators Former Moderators are people who were previously moderators but have been demoted either for their wrongdoings, being inactive, or voluntarily stepping down. Community Managers So far, the role of community managers are unknown. The only community manager so far is ExeCutie who is an employee from Ubisoft. Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - @Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - @Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline & GrowTechIndustries storyline) * Z. Everett Koop - @Aimster (Part of G-Virus storyline GrowTechchaos WOTD & GrowTechIndustries storyline) Trivia * Sometimes, a developer or moderator may take the name of a character to use in special events, storylines, or for fun. ** @Heroman ** @HeromansDad ** @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") ** The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) ** @Dr. Destructo (Event) ** @Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) ** @GrowgaSeth (Part of the Halloween event) * @Seth likes to add adjectives before his name for fun. For example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, CircusSeth, RacingSeth, etc. * The developers used to use a moderator application as a means of recruiting mods. Nowadays, they look through the Growtopia community for trustworthy, mature, respectful and experienced players if they are looking for more mods. Either that, or they contact someone they know personally as moderating is a matter of trust. * On rare occasions (based on observations), some moderators can request a special event (such as KYDERBY). This is seldom done though as huge community events are troublesome to organize. * Moderators and Developers can break blocks in worlds they don't have access to. * Developers have a '?' where their level is supposed to be. The same does not go for moderators. * The InFocus you see in Growtopia now, is not the InFocus that played Growtopia as a moderator, since he has sold his username. * @MAHHTIN stepped down as Moderator because he is married and decided to spend some time off the game. * @Seth and @Hamumu are the only ones who have different flags. @Seth has an RTsoft flag while @Hamumu has a Yerfdog flag. * Former moderator jairrocket has a YouTube channel named jairrocket gt. * Moderator @bungbi has a YouTube channel named Wobbly BungBi. * Former moderator Zerkon has a YouTube channel named Zerkon Games. * JustNothing was the only moderator with a legend item (Legendary Title). * AV8R was temporarily banned because due to getting his account hacked. He was later given back his account but was demoted. * JustNothing was permanently banned for allowing his cousin to operate the account and lead to abuse of power. * Former moderator STYX has a Youtube Channel named @STYX also know as GTstyx. * Moderator @Jens got a twitch channel called Jensbeard. * @Ubidev is a mod from Ubisoft. * Former moderator JesusSheep stepped down from being a moderator because his personal reasons * iSG was banned and demoted for abusing his power to frequently advertising his friend world because mods can have super-broadcast for free. * JakeShore and STYX stepped down from being a moderator because they want to focus on their studies. Gallery. justnothing.PNG|@JustNothing Akiko.png|@Akiko aisterew.jpg|@Aimster wowwowoowowowow.jpg|@jairrocket nicknaming as "Mystery" oIXhKzWE.jpg|@Jenuine 13129328_652841738203554_709708079_n.jpg|@Anulot LokHair.jpg|@LOKSTER diversa.PNG|@Diversa seth.PNG|@Seth MAHHTIN.jpeg|@MAHHTIN Hamumu.jpg|@Hamumu|link=Hamumu Meowears.jpg|@meow|link=Meow Ears Game moderator on Venus Guy Traps.jpeg|@Play|link=Play Wings imgres.jpg|@AV8R bandicam 2017-02-07 17-57-24-055.jpg|@Solsagann bandicam 2017-02-07 17-57-58-159.jpg|@Zfert IMG_0857.PNG|@ShadowSURFER avatar (1).png|@ExeCutie Category:Growtopia Category:Developers Category:Moderators Category:Moderator items Category:List